This invention is related basically to the field of animal training halters and more particularly to such halters utilized in nonriding training procedures for equine.
Many different style halters have been utilized in the past to aid in both riding and nonriding training procedures. In the past, most all bitless halters (whether riding or nonriding training halters) make use of two loops; one extending about the nose of the animal, and the other extending either about the neck or from the poll to the chin groove. Regardless of the configuration of conventional halters, all are utilized to exert a downward force against the poll and/or the bridge of the nose as a discipline measure for training purposes. Often such bitless training halters have proved relatively ineffective in training, mainly because the topographical areas at which the halter applies the downward force are relatively strong insensitive areas (the bridge of the nose and poll). Such insensitivity requires a maximum amount of force to make the animal to respond appropriately.
U.S. Pat. No. 925,372 discloses a halter formed by two individual basic loops. A first loop extends about the animal's nose and the second loop extends from the poll downwardly under the jaws and along the chin groove to intersect with the first loop in a sliding engagement. A single rein member is fixed to the first loop and extends through the sliding hoop of the second loop to provide control for training purposes. Once a pulling force is applied to the rein, the first loop is contracted around the animal's nostrils and the second loop is elongated to impart a strong downward pull on the head of the animal. It has been determined that cutting off the air passage of the nostrils is not an effective way to train animals since such a procedure usually induces panic.
Similar arrangements to that disclosed above is illustrated in the McClintock and Farrar U.S. Pat. Nos. 925,372 and 904,321. These halters feature the use of several slidable loops connected together to comprise a halter for fitting about an animal's head with the control rein located adjacent the chin groove. A third loop is slidably attached to the first and second loops to extend over the bridge of the nose, along the crest of the cheek and over the poll. Operation of these halters are similar to that of the above described halter. An additional provision of these devices, however, is the use of connecting rings to secure the third loop to the first and second loops. These rings are provided to permit adjustment of the loops relative to each other to lengthen or shorten the side piece of the "throat latch" to accommodate the halter to different animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 357,643 to C. B. Thummel and Mitchell discloses a halter comprised of two straps interconnected by a rope folded over on itself to form a nose loop and a head loop with adjoining cheek members. Again in this patent, the rein member is located, when on the animal, adjacent the chin groove.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a training halter that will greatly improve efficiency in training procedures for animals by selective contraction of the halter to apply force against various areas over selected nerves within the animal's head and nose.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a training halter that automatically contracts and expands in response to the movement of the horse's head to provide a direct action-response behavioral training device.
A further object is to provide such a halter that includes a first and second loop for encircling the head and nose respectively and rein members which, when appropriate tension is applied therethrough, will simultaneously contract the loops to a smaller circumferential size about the animal's head.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a training halter that is not necessarily required to be constructed of material of strength properties previously required for halters of a similar nature.
It is a yet further object to provide such a training halter that is very simple in construction and therefor inexpensive to purchase.
These and further objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following disclosure, which, taken with the accompanying drawing describe a preferred form of the present invention.